Current applications offer features for editing image and video files, such as editing photos by cropping, skewing, altering dimensions/colors, and adding/removing photo objects; and, for videos, by adding/removing clips/segments, attaching audio to a clip/segment, and adding/removing video objects. Furthermore, file management or media presentation/slideshow applications also provide a feature such that a group of image or video files may be viewed (e.g., as thumbnails) and organized via a file management folder and, also, media presentation/slideshow applications provide a feature for manually adding photos or videos to slides, which may then be played sequentially. In addition, some applications may provide features for manually customizing digitized photo/video albums, where the user may simply associate specific photos/videos with an album, or the application may add a group of photos/videos to an album merely based on a common storage location or as the user may specify. However, current applications do not provide a feature for authoring media presentations, comprising: accessing media content, wherein the media content is associated with meta data, media characteristics, or other media-related data; coupling certain of the media content to a style; and, organizing the coupled certain of the media content according to the style and the meta data, media characteristics, or other media-related data. Moreover, current applications also do not provide a feature for presenting the organized media content and, further, displaying the organized media content using a graphical user interface (e.g., a light table).